


Крылья

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2018 [2]
Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Gen, Violence, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Неравный брак может закончиться плохо, еще не начавшись.





	Крылья

Пальцы облизать — и снова сучить ими, и сучить, и сучить… Бежит льняная нить, кудрявится кудель, качается пряслице, мерцает лучина. Тонкопряха Лушка-Лукерья! Прочна ее нить да ровнехонька, и полотно из такой нити получится — загляденье.

То-то ее уж и сватают.

Отец задумывается. Лет еще Лушке маловато — замуж отдавать: всего четырнадцать. А как не отдать, коли дома детишек мал мала меньше, и попробуй всех прокорми! Мать бы не отдала помощницу: кто ж ей поможет, коли не Лушка? После Лушки — трое братьев, и старшой у ней тоже брат, Матвеюшко. А сестрицы Лушкины малы еще — наименьшая, Фенечка, едва ходить научилась. Эх, кабы Наташка с Акулькой выжили, не померли…

Да только пока Матвей не женится, говорить не о чем. Чтобы сестра замуж шла вперед брата старшего — такого не бывало, и быть не должно.

Отбелит Лушка вытканное полотно в большом чане с кипятком да пеплом ольховым, выкрасит охрой да шелухой луковичной — и ну шить брату красную рубашку. Вышьет ворот по красному полотну покупными шелковыми нитками, узорный пояс выткет. Будет ее брат красавцем — глаз не отвести. Он и так-то уж первый парень на деревне, все девки на него заглядываются. А он что-то ни к одной сердцем не склоняется. На вечерницы ходит — с другими парнями шутит, а на девок глядеть не хочет, говорит, какую ни взять, любая нехороша. Нет в деревне девки ни пригожей, ни мастеровитой, чтобы сердце Матвеево затронуть.

Мать с отцом уже и шушукаются: может, в других деревнях ему девку посватать? Уж там-то, поди, найдется красавица да рукодельница: и кружевница, и вышивальщица, и с сундуком побольше, чем у наших…

— Ты еще скажи — в Санкт-Питербурх за невестой ехать! — серчает отец.

Крепостной Матвей. И отец, и мать, и Лушка, и вся их семья — понятное дело. Вольная за Матвея не пойдет, сколько рубах ему ни вышивай, как кудри шелковые, русые из-под шапки не кудрявь. И на Лушке вольный жениться не захочет. Только Лушке все равно, богат ли да пригож мужичок ее сватает, она на другое смотрит: чтобы добрый был да хозяйственный, чтобы не пил да кулаки не распускал. За Васькой, что первый посватался, нарочно тайком присмотрела, как со скотиной обращается: ежели бьет, то и жену бить будет.

Ударил Васька на ее глазах коровку. Котейку пнул. А на следующий день лошадку кнутом отходил.

Поглядела на то Лушка — да и пала отцу в ноги: не губи, плачет, батюшка, не отдавай меня Ваське-злодею. Повздыхал отец. Начал другого жениха привечать. Тот вроде и к скотине, и к братьям-сестрам меньшим подобрее относится. Петькой зовут. На лицо не особо пригож, зато работящий.

А Матвею подавай такую девку, чтобы и глаз не отвести, и послушна была, и с приданым, и шила-пряла-ткала лучше всех, и щи вкусны варила, и чтобы веселилась, когда мужу того хочется, и по дому хлопотала так, чтобы мужу не мешать, и в бедности умела жить, как другие в богатстве не живут. Качает мать головой: не бывать такому. Семья-то у них бедная. Протягивал бы сын ножки по одежке…

Смеется над братом Лушка. Матвей уж сколько раз на нее серчал — и кричал, и бранил, и тумаками осыпал, заступиться-то за девку некому: брат в своем праве. А ей и горя мало — нос разбитый утерла и ну опять потешаться:

— Тебе бы, братец-красавец, не просту деваху — Жар-Птицу посватать!

— Молчала бы, дура, — ворчит Матвей. А Лушка опять за свое:

— Уж она бы тебе дала жару! Ты ей — щи вари, а она — огнем тебе в нос! Ты ей — тумака, а она тебе — огоньку под зад!

Вспылил Матвей совсем.

— Коли баба справная, так ей за счастье мужу щи сварить! А тебя, дуру, хоть святой возьмет — лупить будет за язык твой дурной!

Высунула язык Лушка — дразнится. Вскочил Матвей, а она ну бежать от него!

Мать, что за шитьем сидела, только головой качает…

Когда бы отец с матерью Матвея не баловали так, не расхваливали, друг другу да соседям не баяли, что их Матвеюшко лучше всех, может, и не случилось бы ничего. А так-то возгордился Матвей. Деревенских девок он и раньше хаял. А теперь и про городскую барышню тоже слушать не захотел: они-де и порченые, и румянцу в них нет, и мужу угодить не сумеют. Говорила ему Лушка: ты бы, братец, нашел, как из крепости выкупиться, да старостину дочку посватал, раз простые деревенские девки тебе ни к чему. Но и старостина дочка Матвею не по сердцу: толстопятая, говорит, косица серая, а не русая, как положено, руки белые — небось, к работе не приучена, да еще и сарафанов много — чего доброго, с мужа требовать наряды начнет.

Лушке даже обидно стало. Дочка старостина, Аленка, девка пышнотела да румяна, по хозяйству знает, как управиться, и на Матвея этак со значением поглядывает, хоть он и из бедняков, отчего ж ее так срамословить?

И вступило Матвею в голову Жар-Птицу себе найти. Рассудил он так: коли люди бают, значит, есть она на белом свете. А раз есть — то и за себя ее взять надо.

Тут весна, пахать надо — а он, дурень этакий, по лесу гуляет, заповедные поляны ищет.

Отец уж сеять рожь да пшеницу взялся — а Матвей палочку нашел да зарубки делает: на той поляне был, нету Жар-Птицы, на этой был — и на этой нету, завтра на третью пойду…

Отец велит лошадей выпасать в ночное — а Матвей вместо того взял корыто с пивом и зерном, поставил на поляне и сидит неподалеку: Жар-Птицу ждет. Пошли в ночное меньшие братья.

Ан все-таки нашел Матвей перо особое, ни на какое птичье не похожее. Дружки его гогочут: то, бают, лебединое. Да разве Матвея убедишь? Перо то он подле берега речного нашел. Уж каких только птиц на Волге-матушке не встретишь, а такого и впрямь никто не видал: большое, серебристое, тронешь — и будто музыка тихая звенит. Подумалось Лушке, что если это и не лебединое перо, то и не Жар-Птицы: она-то во всех сказках золотоперая да горит-полыхает, ровно солнышко, а это перо, наоборот, сияние бледное, точнехонько как лунный свет, испускает.

По весне в деревне работы — что комарья в лесу. И рожь, и пшеницу сеять, и капусту, и сельдерей, и огурцы. За скотиной ходить. Девчонки для скотины ходят сорняк собирать с мешками самих себя поболе, да еще залезают туда и прыгают — утаптывают, чтобы скотинке не голодать. Кур кормить, гусей да уток пасти, коз в лес отводить, чтобы кормились, да привязывать… А ведь надо же и печку протопить, и жратву сготовить, и хлебы выпечь, меньших детишек досмотреть, избу вымести, белье вальками на реке выбить, и хорошо, что стариков немощных в дому нет. Да вечером на вечерницы изволь идти — приданое себе готовь да семью обшивай. А летом-то еще похлеще будет! Некогда про сказки бабьи думать, да Матвей один такой дурень и нашелся, — хоть бы все переделать да спать завалиться. А Лушке не спится. Любопытная Лушка. Решила за братом присмотреть да Жар-Птиц увидеть, как они слетаются да хороводы водят. Им-то не нужно пахать да сеять, прясть да ткать, скотину выпасать да щи варить. Хороша-то жизнь у них!

Течет Волга — широка да велика. Горбятся холмами Жигулевские горы. Много дивного в горах: и леса красивы, и грибы с бутылку, и ягоды изобильны, а пуще того — нечисти да нежити всякой в чащобе. И дивно, и страшно.

Плещут волны.

Луна горит ярче огня: полная, белая, тени от нее четкие падают.

Сова покрикивает, да уж так протяжно и жалобно!

Затаился Матвей, и Лушка замерла. Рот прикрывает ладошкой, чтобы не сопеть да себя не выдать.

И вдруг — чу! Огромная птица садится на берег. Крылья широкие, тело сильное. Лапы крепки да упруги. А красоты та птица такой, что глазам больно: серебряная, стройная, ровно лунный свет ожил да на землю спустился. Садится она, крыльями взмахивает — хлоп, хлоп, да и нету птицы на берегу. Стоит девица, да красивая какая! Коса черная по плечам струится. Очи зеленые, лунного света полны. Лицо белое-белое, белей луны. А стан как строен! А руки как тонки да чисты! Жилка на виске так и бьется! А от птицы в ней только крылья остались, широки да сильны. Горда та девица, плечи развернуты — видно, что ни перед кем спину гнуть не привычна.

Дурень ты, Матвей, ой дурень, думает Лушка. Нешто такая за тебя пойдет? Ей бы крылатого, да сильного, да смелого, чтобы вместе с ним над Волгой-матушкой летать и в лунном свете купаться. Что ей бедняк деревенский, хоть и кудри у него русы, и сорочка вышита?

А чудо-девка голову закинула — и запела.

Дивная та песнь была. Ни на какую из тех, что Лушка слыхала, не похожа. Печали в ней больше, чем в лунном свете, а и чистоты, и серебра, и нежности, и ясности много. На Волгу та песнь похожа, и на небо весеннее, пасмурное, и на полет птиц в поднебесье. А уж голос-то каков! Совсем Лушку околдовал…

И вдруг осекся. Вскриком жалобным оборвалась дивная песнь.

То Матвей подкрался — и на девку крылатую сеть рыбачью накинул.

Забилась чудо-девка, захлопала крыльями, а Матвей сжал ее да бормочет: «Не балуй, не балуй, теперь ты моя будешь!»

И снова думает Лушка: дурень. Умный бы о красе да песне ее баял, золоты горы сулил, в любви клялся да в привязанности сердечной. Что ж ты дурень-то такой, братец? Видать, за красой да статью Матвеевой никто его дури доселе не видал.

Держал чудо-девку Матвей, пока она не обессилела. Тогда на плечо закинул и в избу поволок.

Идет за ними Лушка, думает: коли Матвей дурней дурного у нас, так я за дело возьмусь. Уж и лент этой чудо-девке натку, и лапотки на ее лунные ножки сплету. Всему научу: и щи варить, и лен прясть. Вместе холсты зорить станем да рожь жать! Подружка мне будет. Не пожалеет, что за смертного пошла!

Одно только ее печалит: как же чудо-девке быть, когда саму Лушку замуж отдадут? А ну как мамка ее привечать не захочет? Станет ей лютой свекровью, бранить да за косы таскать начнет? Так испокон веку в семьях творится: муж жену бьет, жена — невестку, невестка — детей…

Утром рассвет занялся, а Матвей и говорит отцу:

— Глянь-ко, батюшка, каку я тебе сноху привел!

Глянул отец равнодушно.

— Я тебе, — отвечает, — хороших девок сватать хотел. И с приданым, и хозяйственных. А ты на красу пустую польстился! Что тебе с той красы? Чем тебе Марфа была некрасива али Нюрка?

— Дак конопатая Нюрка твоя!

— Зато за ней десяток коров давали, целое стадо. А Аленка вон не конопатая…

— Дак у ней срачешня на всю лавку!

— И хорошо, что зад велик, детей бы нарожала. А ты…

— Знаю я, каких детей тебе нарожать, — дерзит Матвей. — Мамке вон все баял, как Мотьку с Катькой родила: «С приморцем бы, с приморцем, хватит ужо девок…»

У отца разговор короткий. Врезал он за те слова Матвею — и раз, и другой. Хорошо тумаков надавал.

— А коли такой умный, — говорит, — сам им приданое и собирай! Ну ладно, коли она тебе так по сердцу, пусть будет. Да смотри мне: пока не повенчаетесь, чтоб и рубахи ее не тронул, хмырь похотливый!

Смолчал Матвей. Понял впервые в жизни, что потакать ему больше не будут.

В растерянности все их семейство. Правда, ненадолго: корову да коз доить надо, курочек кормить, капусту полить, свеклу полоть… То, что в невестках крылата девка окажется, конечно, диво дивное, а вот ежели сорняки свеклу забьют али капуста засохнет — всю зиму голодать придется! Что важнее?

Взяла Лушка чудо-девку за руку.

— Как тебя зовут, краса ненаглядная?

— Алконост я, — отвечает.

— Я Матвейке сестра, а тебе, стало быть, золовкой буду, — объясняет Лушка. — У нас хорошо, не подумай. Живем хоть и небогато, зато дружно. На вечерницах весело, в дому сытно, коли неурожая нет. Поди со мной, будем капусту поливать.

Подумала Алконост.

Пошла за Лушкой. Идет, на ножках у ней башмачки, каких Лушка отроду не видела, серебром расшитые. Дала ей Лушка ведро, показала, как поливать. Поначалу не выходило у чудо-девки, а дальше она песню запела — и все пошло на лад.

И тут Алконост как разошлась! Смеется, песню напевает, из ведра вода плещет колокольным перезвоном, — слабые были ростки капусты, а от такого полива вдруг ожили да листья как подняли! Подивилась тому Лушка, а потом и думает: чему дивиться? Она ж Алконост!

Вернулась Лушка во двор, а там ее сестры меньшие кур кормят. Куры шалят, бегают, девчонки серчают. Алконост глядела на то, глядела — и ну хохотать!

И снова запела. Веселая у ней песня вышла, плясовая. Катька с Мотькой ну пританцовывать. А за ними и курочки в пляс пустились! Хоровод водят, вокруг кормушки пляшут, ровнехонько девки человечьи. Да и сама Лушка волей-неволей плясать пошла, и то заметила, когда на полено наступила да ногу зашибла…

Изменилась песнь Алконоста — и синяк сам собой исчез, будто его и не было.

Взялась Лушка двор мести — ветер поднялся. Солому да сор всякий туда-сюда гоняет. Огорчилась Лушка: отец придет, бранить будет, что двор нечист.

Алконост крылами махнула — ветер весь в одну сторону подул. И уж не мешает — помогает он двор мести. Не успела охнуть Лушка, как все подчистую вымела.

Вроде и не делает ничего Алконост. А коли рядом она — вся работа спорится.

Э, думает Лушка, не годится ей дурак-то наш в женихи. И сразу-то видно было, а теперь — так тем паче. Поговорить бы с ним. Чтобы такая девка да за него пошла?

Сели они с Алконостом на завалинке. Развела крылья Алконост.

— Утешь мне крылья, — говорит. — Люблю я, когда их тешат да перья раскладывают.

Встала Лушка. Что делать — не знает, подумала и принялась маховые перья разбирать. А они серебрятся да руки ее ровно ласкают. Руки у Лушки грубые, все в мозолях да в цыпках, царапинами и ожогами покрытые. А от касания крыльев все на них заживает, кожа бела да тонка становится, ногти обломанные — гладкими и блестящими.

Крылья у Алконоста серебряными цепочками украшены. Лушке бы хоть одну такую, да понимает: нельзя их просить, а паче того нельзя без спросу брать. Позванивают цепочки, позвякивают. Тянет за них Алконост, чтобы крылья плотнее сложить. А отпускает — и разворачивает.

Укладывает перья Лушка. Маховые-то жесткие да твердые, с них только пыль смахнуть. А другие — те мягкие, шелковые да легкие. Их ветру легко вытрепать, пух нежнейший из-под них вывернуть. Оттого и нужно их раскладывать что ни день. А у Алконоста уж и щеки-то лунные разрумянились, и очи полночной зелени замерцали от удовольствия. И улыбка ее уста тронула.

— Ах, — говорит, — как же хорошо! Скажи мне, добрая девица, чего хотите вы от меня: каких даров, каких удач?

— Это ты о чем? — не поняла Лушка.

— Пленили вы меня. А раз пленили, значит, выкупа потребуете.

— Да не нужен нам твой выкуп, — начала Лушка и остановилась.

Испросить бы урожаев что ни лето — и отпустить чудо-деву с миром. То разумнее всего было бы, думает. Да ведь не Лушка — Матвей Алконоста ловил. И не за выкупом он столько времени охотился…

— Прости, государыня Алконост, — поклонилась Лушка. — То брат мой тебя пленил. 

— И какой же выкуп он хочет?

— Жениться на тебе он хочет, государыня, — сказала Лушка. — Чтобы жила ты с ним, как жена венчанная, щи варила, хозяйство вела и детей рожала.

Умолкла Алконост. И молчала долго-долго, пока Лушка ей перья разбирала. Вдруг хлопнула она крыльями и встала.

— Выкуп тот я уплатить не смогу, — сказала. — Мы, алконосты, детей не рожаем. Мы яйца несем. Просите чего хотите — только не этого!

Вдохнула Лушка, а слова сказать не может. Знает, что коли заговорит она об этом с Матвеем, тот прибьет ее почем зря — парой тумаков не отделаешься. Подумала — и решила с отцом поговорить. Уж он-то послушает, думает. Батя у меня не то что Матвейка, умом не обижен…

А отец долго-долго домой не являлся, а уж когда явился — перегаром несло на всю избу. Еле языком ворочал.

Уж и клял он свою жизнь! И барина, и Матвея, и мать, и детей, и поле — за то, что родит плохо, и коня — за то, что старый да негодящий, и избенку — за то, что ветхая, и соседей — за то, что у них коровок больше, и Петьку, что Лушку сватал, за то, что до сих пор не забрал. И Алконоста клял за то, что бесприданница…

Подумалось Лушке: вот! Оно! Сейчас скажу — и он ее отпустит!

— Батюшка, — говорит, — Алконост не простая девка, а волшебная. Она выкуп платит тому, кто ее изловить сумел. Давай попросим, чтобы поле неурожая не знало, не ведало, чтобы скотина была с приплодцем, и чтобы в саду все было — не обобраться, да и отпустим? Будет нам и богатство, и счастье, а Матвей, глядишь, и одумается…

— Чего-о? — заревел отец. — Дак с чего мне ее отпускать, коли она волшебная? Пусть мне каждый день колдует!

— Дак грех же! В церкви не отмолимся…

— То не твоего ума дело! Еще бабы мне тут не лезли!

Пьяный-то пьяный, а хитрость задумал, поняла Лушка. Да не просто хитрость, а обман бесстыжий. Эх, батя, что ж тебя жадность-то так заела?

Пошла она с матерью говорить про то же.

— Так то ж хорошо, что волшебная, — обрадовалась мать. — Уж теперь-то мы беды знать не будем!

— Грех же!

— То не твоего ума дело, дочка, ты мала еще.

— А коли она осерчает да покарать нас захочет? Да разорит?

— Да кто ж мужа свово карать будет? Коли разорит — ее ж дети голодать будут!

— Дак детей-то у них и не родится. Алконост яйца несет, а не рожает…

— Да кака разница, что родит, что снесет — лишь бы дитё было.

— А что Матвей-то наш дурень деревенский, а она царевна облачная?

Тут мать осерчала.

— Брата старшого не срамословь мне тут! Ишь — воли себе сколько забрала! Матвеюшке-то нашему и царевна ровня, уж такому-то красавцу!

Видит Лушка: мать сама не верит в то, что говорит, да отступать некуда. Вбила она себе в голову, что Матвей ее — самый лучший. А коли признает, что дурень он, да еще и злой, да ленивый — ей только плакать и останется.

Упросила она Алконоста подождать, пока Матвей одумается. Уж и просила, и перышки ей разбирала — оттого Алконост сговорчивей становилась, и косы переплела. Косы плести Лушка мастерица, она даже Аленке, старостиной дочке их плела.

А Матвей-то одумываться и не собирается. Растрепал, раззвонил всей деревне, что на Жар-Птице женится. Стали к ним в избу соседки то и дело заглядывать — любопытно им, что за Жар-Птица такая. Смотрят они: сидит Алконост то на завалинке, то на лавке, песни поет. Котейка перед ней на задни лапы встал и ну плясать! А как наплясался — Рыжик в пляс на веревке пошел. Голуби над головой у ней летают, хороводы водят. Бабочки вокруг Алконоста порхают. То один сосед встанет, то другой — заслушаются. Ни глаз оторвать не могут, ни о чем другом подумать.

Стали девки злиться да обижаться. Что это за Жар-Птица, котора жанихов-то наших отбивает, — говорят. То одна, то другая как заголосит! Был у меня жаних, говорит, в уста цаловал, платки дарил — а теперь что ж получается? Для чего я приданое собирала? Для кого щи варить училась? Кому детей рожать думала?

Мужики Матвею советы дают.

Ты, бают, бабе спуску не давай. Мало ли что она с крыльями. Бабе воли дать — то, считай, все прахом пойдет. На ласковы слова не расщедривайся, а то еще подумает, что ты ей все разрешать будешь. Подарки ей дарить — ишь, чего захотела, пусть радуется, что ее кто-то вообще взял. Да смотри, чтобы за плетень не выглядывала — а то еще в подоле чужого пащенка принесет, бабы, они такие. Учи ее как следует — и палкой, только чтоб не толще пальца, и розгой, и чересседельником, держи в черном теле, тогда и семья сложится! А коли позволишь ей умничать да свое мнение иметь — тут-то и беда…

Кабы Матвей не их, а Лушку слушал, может, Алконост бы и не прогневалась. Лушка-то ему другое советовала. Это ж Алконост, толковала, нельзя с ней как с простой бабой. Ты смотри, как я делаю: сажусь да перья ей глажу, да разбираю, да цепочки серебряные ей начищаю, да пух под перо заправляю, да основание крыла почесываю — у ней и улыбка на устах появляется, и поет она песни свои в радость.

— Еще чего! — фыркнул Матвей. — Баба, она баба и есть! Будет артачиться да непочтение мне выказывать, розог получит. А коли на простыне у ней ничего не будет — поленом отхожу!

Что ж у ней на простыне будет, коли она уже яйца несла, думает Лушка. Как же Алконоста оборонить от Матвеевой ревности? Может, палец наколоть да тайком простыню ей перепачкать?

Одно ее утешает: мать вроде Алконоста привечает. Ну, так еще свадьбы не было.

У матери-то ее резон простой был: коли с Алконостом поласковее, так она волшебства своего поболе наколдует. Чтобы и курочки неслись, и пшеница родила, и огурцов было не обобраться, и лен голубел. Да вот беда — отец все говаривал: ну, ты и дура-баба! Лаской-то многого ли добьешься? Вот когда эта девка с крыльями будет знать, что плетей получит, коли не наколдует, так будут тебе и курочки, и лен!

А тем временем соседки уж начали к Алконосту новорожденных телят да ягнят нести. Возложит она руку свою белую, лунную — так и знай, что теленок будет здоровеньким да крепким. Не в тягость ей то: поет, смеется.

Осерчал отец.

— Что это вы, — кричит бабкам соседским, — явились сюда? Думаете, мы за спасибо вам помогать должны?

Перекрестились бабки. Одна говорит:

— Что ты, что ты, соседушко! Мы тебе сейчас крынку молочка принесем!

— Ну ладно, — соглашается отец.

Потекли к ним крынки да караваи. Пасечник Митяй меду принес. Староста — денежку серебряную. А Алконосту и невдомек, что ее волшбою будущий свекор богатеет. Стыдно перед ней Лушке. А мать ее все кланяется да калачами потчует, да детей поучает: «Кланяйтесь государыне Алконосту! Ягодку собрали — ей первой! Я пирогов напеку — ей лучший кусочек!»

Услыхал то как-то Матвей.

Ох, и озлился!

Орет на мать, ногами топает. Ты, говорит, мамаша, знай, кому угождать. Жена это моя будет. Бесприданница. Не смей ей внушать, что она тут главная!

— Дак, сыночек мой, — растерянно говорит мать, — она ж нам богатство приносит!

— Это я вам богатство принес! Это я ее поймал! Когда б не я — так и жили бы в нищете да убожестве! — раскричался Матвей. Вскипела Лушка да как рявкнет:

— А ну, не ори на мать! Ишь, распетушился!

…Попало тогда Лушке знатно. Да еще и отец пришел, добавил: не смей, говорит, брату перечить. Старший он, и мужик. Так били, что Лушка встать не смогла.

А ввечеру Алконост к ней подсела, крылом укрыла — все ее раны да синяки и затянулись…

Все видит Алконост, все замечает.

И то, что живут деревенские впроголодь — пашут с утра до вечера, а хоть бы до следующего урожая дотянуть.

И то, что каким бы ни был урожай, а после уплаты оброка немногое остается.

И то, что избенки в деревне старые, да корыта рассохшиеся, да портки заплатанные. Кто побогаче, те в церковь по праздникам сапоги надевает, а кто победнее — до самых морозов босиком, хорошо если в лаптях, ходят.

Видит Алконост и другое.

Что ежели у кого дите родилось — так и знай, что в половине семей не выживет. Что выживать, коли молодым на свадьбах желают детей с приморцем? Телят да козлят к Алконосту несут, чтобы здоровые росли, а младенцев — никогда. Кого под образа положат, кого на солнцепек выставят. А то бывает, что и желанное дитё, и мамка бы его растила — только когда ж его растить, коли жать надо, да косить, так что и титьку дать некогда. Так и помирает на меже, пока мать с серпом али с косой…

Что мужики ввечеру знай пьянствуют. А уж что по домам творят по пьяни — никакая нечисть того с христианской душой не сотворит. Бабы все в синяках да ссадинах ходят. А коль пришибет такой бабу или дитё — отпевают, поп запишет в своих книгах «Властию божию помре», да на том и конец.

Что и самих мужиков то и дело пришибает: кого в драке пьяной, кого на охоте, кого бык бодучий, кого дерево падучее, когда дрова рубят.

Что ежели приключилась болячка или рана, хоть и пустяковая, — почитай, конец тебе пришел. Дохтура позвать некому, да и не на что, а деревенская бабка-повитуха мало что знает да умеет. А болячек с ранами приключается много: от работы непосильной, от одежи легкой, от жизни деревенской.

Да и слышит Алконост тоже многое. И про стариков, что на салазки сажают, и про девок, которых толпой ссильничали, силком выдали за одного из насильников, а потом мужья их до конца жизни били смертным боем за то, что порченые.

Нет у Алконоста ни любви, ни почтения к деревенским, не может она без отвращения глядеть на их жизнь проклятую. Презрение да вражда у ней в глазах светятся вместо прежнего лунного света. Бабу еще увидит, так кивнет, а мужика — взгляд так и полыхнет яростью. Да только жалостливая она очень, отказать не может никому. Идут к ней за помощью, за исцелением да за утешением — и поет она свои песни, от которых и раны затягиваются, и растения в рост идут, и скотина здоровеет…

И одна ей радость: когда Лушка садится ей крылья гладить да перышки разбирать. Звенят тогда цепочки серебряные, блестят маховые перья, нежнейший пух под шелковыми кроющими белеет.

Долго ли, коротко ли, — осень настала. Тогда и заговорил Матвей о свадьбе.

— Помилуй, — говорит ему Алконост. — Долго я жила у вас, другой бы выкуп запросил — а вы меня в дойную корову превратили. Но чтобы замуж! Не бывать этому!

Стала мать да братцы и сестрицы меньшие ее уговаривать.

— Нет, — говорит, — и не просите.

— Да кто тебя спрашивать будет, — осерчал Матвей.

— Будешь кочевряжиться — розог получишь, — с другой стороны отец.

Лушка да мать ну просить: не надо розог! Да какое там. Выгнали отец с Матвеем и Лушку, и мать, и меньших детей из избы.

Стоят они под дверью.

А внутри розга свистит, да грохочет что-то…

И вдруг — звяк! Звяк!

Крылья, смекает Лушка. Это они по крыльям ее бьют, а цепочки звякают. И до того ей жалко стало — словами не передать. Почто ж он крылатую-то искал да караулил, чтобы теперь крылья ей ломать, думает. Ну нет!

Распахнула Лушка дверь — и обмерла.

Развернула Алконост крылья.

Подхватила в одну руку отца, а в другую — Матвея, выволокла наружу да как швырнет обоих оземь!

Видно, что уж ей и досталось — врагу не пожелаешь. Через все лицо идет кровавая набухшая полоса — видать, розгой хлестнули, и по глазу попали, так что весь глаз опух. Рот весь разбит и в крови, из носу тоже крови немало вытекло, бровь рассечена. На шее синяя полоса: то отец ей на память оставил. Он и мать душить по пьяни любил, уж дважды едва насмерть не удавил — ухватит за шею обеими руками, пригнет к полу и ну сжимать горло, пока и не захрипит, и пена изо рта не пойдет! А рубаха разорвана. Ноги прибиты не то дверью, не то скамьей — синие, ступни вывернуты, волочатся бессильно. Это, смекнула Лушка, батя с Матвейкой ей сразу ноги пришибли, чтобы убежать не смогла. А вон на бедре да на животе через рваную рубаху кровоподтеки видно — ногами небось колотили по животу, Матвейка это любит. И руки все в ожогах. Кожа волдырями взялась, где красная, где слезла, а где и почернела — никак, из печи полено вынули да прижгли. Самой Лушке, да и матери ее, тоже такого доставалось.

А что грохот стоял — так то Алконоста головой об угол стола били, не иначе.

Перья с ее крыл по всему двору разлетелись, и цепочки с них содраны — так и рассыпались по земле. Видит Лушка: средь серебряных одна железная, собачья. То-то Рыжика на веревку привязали с тех пор, как Алконост у них появилась: цепью-то собачьей ее крылья обвязали, вот она и не могла улететь.

Ухватила Алконост отца своими обожженными руками. Взлетела с ним повыше. Перехватила за ногу…

Как врежет об крышу!

Орет отец, извивается. Мать как заголосит: «Ой, родненький, ой, что ж это будет!» А у Лушки к нему и жалости нет. Бил он мать, бил Лушку, вот теперь пусть и узнает, каково это — когда кто-то куда сильнее и тверже твоего бьет тебя без всякой пощады.

Зубы в крови сверху посыпались, да красные капли Лушку обрызгали. Выставил отец руки — ударила его Алконост об крышу руками. Сломались руки так, что кости шкуру с мясом прорвали да вылезли наружу. Скрючился отец — ударила его Алконост об крышу спиной. Хрустнула спина. Швырнула Алконост отца оземь — взвыл он последний раз да и остался недвижим.

Ан тут Матвей выбежал с ружьецом.

— Алконост! — кричит Лушка.

Ринулась Алконост на Матвея. Не успел он выстрелить — да и не выстрелил бы, уж слишком руки тряслись. Трус он был, Матвей, да и все мужики в их деревне были из таковских: охотились только на зайцев и дичь мелкую, на кабана никто бы выйти не посмел. Вырвала Алконост у него из рук ружьецо да в разинутый рот ствол-то и запихала.

Захрипел Матвей, задрожал. Понял, что конец ему пришел.

Нажала Алконост на курок.

Окрасились порты Матвеевы кровью, обмяк он и свалился в кровавую лужу.

Побежали Лушка и мать ее: мать — к Матвею и ну выть «сыночек, сыночек», а Лушка — к Алконосту.

Не может Алконост встать на землю: ноги ей перебили. Видит Лушка, что не только внизу, а и в коленях. Чего-чего, а бить Матвей хорошо умел.

— Ты одна и добра ко мне была, — говорит Алконост. — Крылья мне гладила, скрасить тяготы плена пыталась. Прости, что с родней твоей так обошлась: как они ко мне, так и я к ним. Теперь проси выкупа.

Раньше-то Лушка много чего бы у нее попросила. Но только не теперь.

— Летать я… хочу, — запинаясь, выговорила.

Рассмеялась Алконост.

— Крылья тебе будут только в тягость, да и не могу я тебе их дать, — отвечает. — Могу лишь так сделать.

Подхватила она Лушку — и взмыла в воздух.

Кружится у Лушки голова, сердце заходится. Ветер ее овевает. Колышутся сверху, над головой огромные крылья, мелкие капельки на волосах оседают. А далеко-далеко внизу — вся их деревня, и матушка-Волга, и леса, и холмы, и горы Жигулевские, и коровки, что на опушке пасутся… Вот оно, счастье, думает Лушка. Теперь и умирать не страшно.

Опустила ее на землю Алконост.

— Прощай, добрая девица, — говорит, — не поминай лихом.

— Прощай, государыня Алконост…

 

***

Оклемался отец-то Лушкин.

С трудом ноги волочил. А душой совсем другим стал: слова с тех пор жене супротив сказать не смел, и с Лушкой советовался, как со взрослой. Выпивки и в рот не брал, никому больше слова дурного не сказал, не то, чтобы руки распускать. Нищих оделял, бедных соседей да сирот привечал. Каждое воскресенье в церковь ходил, каялся за жадность да за злость свою прежнюю.

Мать Лушку побила. За то, что отца с братом не жалела. А что жалеть? За отцом Лушка ухаживала, пока он вставать не начал. А у брата на похоронах и впрямь слезинки не проронила. Не заслужил.

Петька к ней через месяц посватался. Испросила себе Лушка год отсрочки, да и согласилась. Хоть и беден он, и некрасив, а добрый — другого ей и не надо.

Сама она тоже себя бесприданницей почитала: один маленький сундучок, больше у ней ничего не было. Да незадолго до свадьбы открыла его — а там шелка да бархат, да сафьян, да серебро! Ахнула Лушка.

Поняла: то и был выкуп от Алконоста. Честные они, навьи люди, не могут обманом жить — коли положено выкуп из плена, значит, будет, без выкупа не уйдут…

Сверху всего добра лежали перо серебристое и серебряная лунница на цепочке. Будет ее Лушка носить на груди, а как придет срок ее дочери взрослеть — ей передаст.

Станет дочь гулять в саду дедовском с этой лунницей да слушать сказку о том, как ее дядька сглупу вместо Жар-Птицы украл себе Алконоста, да поладить с ней не сумел. И как довелось Алконосту за себя драться насмерть. А все ж Алконост есть Алконост: хоть и недолго в саду том бывала, а яблок с тех пор — не обобраться!


End file.
